Fallen Memories
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: For the past 8 years, Feli had no clue who he really was. He grew up in the orphanage and made friends but that couldn't replace his desire. Till one day, Feli found a small boy claiming to be his brother. He explains to him about their bloodline and family, but Feli finds it hard to believe. He begins to believe after all the events and another person claiming to be his brother
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Feliciano P.O.V.**

Lately I've been having these weird dreams. It's about me when I was younger. Or...I think it's me. I have no memories about my childhood. It all changed when I was 10. There's always this other boy with me... I can't remember his name or face.

Roderich and Elizaveta found me in an alleyway all by myself on their way home with some friends. They took me to the hospital and had me hospitalized. The doctors took some of my blood and took tests but none came back with helpful clues about who I am.

They found out I was bleeding from the back and found two cuts. Now they're just scars that I don't even know how I got them. The doctors believed someone abused me so they stabbed me on the back. One doctor believed someone pulled something out of my back. But that wasn't a clue.

The only clue was my earring. It's a silver cross with a white gem on the center. In the back it said _Feliciano_ and that's what I was named. After that, I was taken to the orphanage since the results didn't help on my background, they decided to put me in the orphanage. Hoping that my real family would find me.

"Yo Feli! You excited for winter break! We can finally sleep late again!" I look up and my best friend, Alfred.

We met on the first day of middle school. We were both tardy on the first day and stayed at detention after school. It was fun. Alfred and I snuck around and explored the school. I was glad the teacher was asleep but the stressing part was the security guard. He kept looking around and chasing us. When detention was over, we ran as quickly as we can before security saw us!

Soon we left to have ice cream and became friends!

Exploring was fun so it became our thing. Alfred and I became known as Unique Pair. Kiku was the one who made it up. He said it's not everyday guys like us find each other.

Kiku Honda. Kiku was the awkward type and didn't really socialize with others. He always saw through me when others couldn't. He always gets concern when I'm in a sad mood. He's also an investigator plus sketcher. He works with Ludwig on cases and mysteries.

Anyway~

Alfred and I are always on the go. Since we met, we've been going places and solving mysteries. Scary to normal. And we always have something to do after school and during weekends, including breaks. Because of our curiosity and adventurous minds, we always get into situations. Like getting trapped and chased. It's getting to the point where I'm the one getting kidnapped! Not really, it just happened once. That was the last time we did exploring which was 4 days ago. Alfred rescued me 2 days later, along with cops, investigators, detectives, and a doctor. Basically those who rescued me were all my friends. Father now hates Alfred and forbids him from stepping foot in the orphanage. Everyone else scolded us and don't want us adventuring again!

Of course...

"Let me guess, you want to go adventuring?" I ask. Alfred nods happily. "I'd love to but Father is afraid I'll disappear without trace."

"Is he that mad at me!? Come on! I saved you!" He said.

"I told him that but he has enough of me wasting my time on adventuring. We're already seniors and it's time to focus on our future. I can't disagree with him on that."

"Mattie told me the same thing. He said 'It's time to stop this! You're all grown up and it's time to focus on education! After winter break, we'll only have a couple months left! So start focusing on what you want to be!' He's right but he didn't have to be negative about it!"

"So what do you want to be?"

"Duh! An investigator! I can explore and do things like we're doing now! What about you? Are you going to become one as well?" I just stay silent and move my head down. "Feli?"

I want to be one but it's not my wish or desire. I only do it because it's fun and we make people happy. But I can't because of my eyes and cowardliness. My eyes may not work and stuff...and I have good senses...but there's one thing I always wanted to be. Something that has been in my heart ever since I found out this talent. "I-"

The sound of a phone cuts me off. "Dude, I think that's your phone."

I dig my phone out of my bag and look at the screen. "Its a message!"

"From who?"

"Ludwig." I read the message out loud, " _I've been told you have to go home after school. Be sure to stay indoors and don't sneak away with Alfred!_ "

Ludwig Beilschmidt. At first, it wasn't easy to get him to open up more. But I slowly made Ludwig change into a more approachable person. He's one of my best friends and one if the first people I first met after I was out in the orphanage. Every time Alfred and I are close to bring trapped, he'll rescue us along with Kiku. He's a detective working under Arthur and he was also one of my friends who rescued me.

"So...are you going to listen?" Alfred asks. I just give a small smile. Alfred smirks, knowing my answer. "Let's go before Mattie finds out!"

"Too late." We flinch and turn to the doorway. Matthew was standing there, his arms crossed.

Matthew is the older brother of Alfred. They are often mistaken for twins because of major resemblance. They're half-brothers but not full blood or twins. Their father was married to Matthew's mother but he fell in love with her sister, who's Alfred's mother. The sisters happened to be twins so that's why the boys look like. Even though Matthew was born in July 1st while Alfred was born in the 4th. In a way they're cousins yet siblings. It's confusing yet complicated but the boys don't really care. They act like siblings and don't hold grudges.

"Arthur knew you were gonna leave no matter what, so I got out of class early." Matthew said in his soft voice.

Arthur Kirkland. I usually have cooking lessons with Arthur since everyone was afraid to teach him. Not that I feel bad or pity, I'm just doing him and everyone else a huge favor! So far his cooking improved a little. It looks less burnt and only gives you stomach aches. Before his cooking sent you to the hospital... When Alfred and I get in trouble for solving a criminal case, we'll sit around Arthur's office and wait for our parents. Oh yeah...I forgot to mention Arthur is the chief. Anyway Alfred would always fall asleep and I'll have a conversation with Arthur. I give him advice for personal stuff. He was also one of my friends who came to my rescue.

"Come on! It's winter break! Let me go before we visit our relatives!" Alfred whined.

Relatives...that word always catches me off guard. Since I'm an orphan, I don't know if I have any relatives. The children and nuns always watched over us and gave us lots of love. But when I look around the shopping markets, I always see a happy family. Sometimes I wonder if I ever had that...

I smile at Alfred. "Now, now Alfred! You have to go! They are your family after all! Don't make them think you're too good for them!" I said.

Alfred gives me a worried expression. "Okay then...but if you need a hero to talk to, just call me!" He said.

"And me." Matthew said.

These two are my most reliable friends when it comes to family. "Si!" I said.

They hesitantly walk out the door.

I just pack my belongings and leave the room. I said goodbye and have a good break to my friends and classmates.

For some reason, I always find myself looking to my right or back. Like I'm waiting for someone. Probably nothing.

So the walk to the orphanage was kinda boring and cold. Since it's winter, the weather gets colder. I'm surprise it hasn't snowed yet.

When was the last time I thought like this? Usually I'm with Alfred at this time. I got use to this whole adventuring thing without realizing it.

Oh! I'm at the orphanage!

Okay!

I take a couple steps while counting. When I reach to 15, I stop. Why do I count? It's became a habit of mine every time I come back. Plus that's how many steps it takes to the angel statue. When I was able to see the statue, I thought it looked like the ones from the stories when I was being hospitalized. The angel was so beautiful.

One of the nuns came from behind. She was one of the few who saw my back with the scars. She gave me a smile and told me there's always a reason for those scars.

She believed I had wings but were torn off by a terrible person. This person was probably envious or hated me. She believed I was an angel! In my heart, I believed her. But sometimes I wonder if she just said that to make me feel special. She was sweet and kind. She thought me how to cook, clean, sew, and self-defense.

Now that I'm older, I help out the place. I'm surrounded by children everyday and I watch over them like I'm their older brother. One time a nun told me I'll make a woman happy and become a great father. I wonder if that's true.

"Feliciano! There you are!" Sister Marie! I smile at her.

"Ciao Sorella! Is there something for me to do?" I said.

She said, "We 10 tomatoes short for the pasta. Would you mind buy some?"

"Si! I'd love to!" Pasta is my favorite after all!

"Here's the money! And here's a raincoat! By the looks it might rain. Be careful on the way!"

"Si!" I out on the raincoat, take the money, and walk away. "I'll be back in 20 minutes!"

"I know you will!"

I love the Sisters. They gave me so much comfort when I never got along with kids my age.

By the time I reach the market, I bought the tomatoes and walk back to the orphanage.

Suddenly, I felt a tap of water touch me. "Ve?" The repeated again. "It's raining!" I run to shelter and stay out. "How am I going to get back now? Maybe I'll call Sorella?"

"Now we have the Bad Touch Trio here with us today!" Said the man in the TV. Oh? I turn to the TV store and listen. "We have Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bola!"

"Hallo!" Gilbert pouts. "Why was I last!? The awesome me should always be first!"

"Oh...uh...sorry?" Said the man. I couldn't help but giggle. "Is there a shout out you'd like to say? Anyone in particular?"

"We want to say 'Stay strong Feliciano! We'll be seeing you soon!'" Francis said.

"Wait for us!" Antonio said.

"I hope you make your delicious dish! Your cooking is always the best!" Gilbert said.

These guys...they're always trying to find ways to cheer me up. I guess Roderich told them about what happened.

These three are like my older brothers. They were there on the day Roderich and Elizaveta found me.

"Ve~ They're so kind!" I turn to my right and find nobody.

Ah...I did it again. What's with me today?

Just as I take a step forward, I see a little boy leaned up against the wall. His hat covered his face and his coat was soaked. I quickly run to him and crouch down next to him.

"Little boy? Are you hurt?" I ask as I reach to him. His hand grabs me by the wrist like a reflex. His green eyes stared at my eyes.

His serious face softens and softens his grip. "F-Feliciano?"

...

Eh?

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Alfred whistled while waiting outside for his brother. It took them 3 hours just to get ready! Not that he was complaining... He prefer to stay home and adventure with Feliciano.

"You're still here?" A British accent said.

Without looking up, Aflred said, "Sup Artie. Come to tell me to behave?"

"Exactly. Where's your car?"

"My old man has it. He put it in the storage unit yesterday. Won't give it to me till next year."

"Serves you right! We all even warned you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop making my day worse and go to work."

"I'll have you know, I'm on break. I came over to ask if you need any assistance."

"Nah! We're good dude! We just finished!"

"Hello Arthur." Matthew said as he walks up to the two.

Arthur smiles. "Hello Matthew. Are you excited to see your family for the break?" He said.

"Not really. Our family isn't the nicest but they understand us."

"I'll say." Alfred mumbled. "How many minutes till break is over?"

"15, why?" Arthur questioned.

"Just to kill time. Looks like none of us want to go, but we ain't got a choice."

"I suppose." Arthur's phone rings. "Hang on a minute. Work is calling." He answers. "Kirkland speaking. Anything to report?" His eyes widened. "What?"

The brothers exchange glances.

They all went to the police station and found their friends there.

"What's going on?" Alfred asks. He looks around. Usually Feliciano would be in the room. "Where's Feli?"

"That's the thing. Feliciano is missing." Arthur said. "Everyone thought he was with you or at least ran away to see you."

"What? I was at home this whole time! Mattie was with me because he knows I'll sneak away!" Matthew nods.

"I tried explaining to the nun but she kept yelling on the way here." Arthur said. "Sounds like they all love Feliciano and would blame his friend first."

"Did you try calling them?" Matthew asks.

Ludwig nods. "He doesn't answer. We all tried but we can't reach him."

Kiku's phone goes off. He answers. "Hai?" He said. "Kon'nichiwa Yao." He pauses. "Feli-kun is at the hospital?"

Alfred wastes no hesitation and runs out.

"Wait! Alfred!" Matthew runs after him. Soon one by one follow.

"I'll see you there..." Kiku said and hangs up his phone. Then he runs out the room.

* * *

Alfred slams the doors of the hospital. He finds Feliciano sitting on the chair and runs to him.

"Feli!" He called out.

Feli lifts his head and stands up. Alfred notices nothing was wrong with him, but he was soaked.

"Ciao Alfred!" Feli said.

Matthew catches up. "Feliciano! Are you okay? What happened?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm fine! Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Then why are you in the hospital?" Ludiwg asks.

Causing the brothers to flinch. They didn't notice the others caught up so quickly.

"Well..." Feli didn't know where to start.

...

 **Flashback**

Feli was shocked. The little boy begins to tear up and his eyes close. His arm falls back down and his breathing became heavy.

Feli panicked and touched his forehead. "I have to get him to the hospital! But I don't have a ride!" He said to himself. "The Sisters will probably do something but they're already busy! And the hospital is far!" Then he realized the boy's earring.

It resembled his except it's a bronze color with a green gem. Behind it said _Romeo_.

He remembered the boy saying his name. It bugged him and he couldn't get it out of his head. So he takes off his raincoat and puts it around the boy.

"Looks like we're doing it the hard way! Hang in there!" He takes a deep breath. "Yao will help you, Romeo."

He picks up the small boy and wraps him around the raincoat. Then he begins to run.

He ran for a good 2 hours. By the time he made it to the hospital, he was out of breath. Luckily Yao was there at the right time. Feli explained to him the situation and asked about helping Romeo.

Romeo was taken out of his arms, but he clung onto Feli. So he had to follow.

It took an hour just to get free. When Feli tried to call Sister Marie, he realized his phone was soaked.

He was screwed either way, he asked Yao to call Kiku to inform everyone, including the Sisters, that he was alright. But when Yao called and came back, he had an apologetic expression.

...

"Thank goodness you're alright. The Sisters were in panic mode when they called us." Kiku said.

Feli nods.

"When will you discharge him?" Feli asks.

"Tomorrow morning. Be sure to pick him up so he can have questioning." Yao answered.

"Si." Feli looks over to Ludwig. "Can you call the sisters that I'll be over Alfred's house? I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ja. But no promises they'll yell." He said while taking his phone out.

Feli walks over to Alfred and smiles. "Do you have spare clothes I can borrow?"

"Y-Yeah... You spending the night?" Alfred asks.

"Ve~ Something like that!"

Feli, Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur get into the car. Arthur stayed at Alfred's house for a while and Feli took a shower, changed clothes, and asked Arthur for a lift to the hospital. Feli returned to the hospital and stayed in the room Romeo's in.

His name kept repeating over his mind. The earring also bugged him.

'Just who is this boy?' Feli wonders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Feliciano woke up from his sleep and looks around. He was sleeping on a couch. Taking time to consume the situation, he sits up and looks over to the occupied bed. A small boy was sleeping peacefully. Feli got up and walks toward the boy. He touched his head and felt it normal.

"Looks like he's better." Feli said in relief. He walks back to the couch and watches Romeo. All that happened finally came back to him. "Oh yeah..." He brushes his hair back with his hand and sits back. The boy called his name yet he never knew him. His name on the earring is difficult to see because it's small. "Now what?"

Just as he was considering taking a nap, he sees Romeo shifting his body then sitting up. Romeo looks around tiredly and finds Feli staring at him curiously. His eyes widened, giving him a sign that he's wide awake.

Feli smiles. "Ciao Romeo!" He greeted. "Just so you know, I know your name because it was behind your earring. Just curious, where did you get yours? I have the same one except it's silver and with a white gem on the center." Feli realizes he's talking too much for the boy. "F-First off, what's your full name? How old are you?"

Romeo grips on the sheets. "Romeo Sebo Vargas... I'm 9 years old."

"Romeo Sebo Vargas? Would you mind if I call you Sebo?"

"I don't mind..." Sebo kept staring at Feli.

"I'm Feliciano."

Sebo tilts his head. "Surname?"

Feli shakes his head. "Don't have one. At least I don't think I do."

"Why?"

"When I was 10, I was found in an alleyway from very close friends. I have no memory and this earring gave me my name. So I've been an orphan all my life. Oh! I'm 17 years old by the way! I'm in high school!"

"What's high school?"

"Ve!? You don't know?! Don't you go the school?" Sebo shakes his head. "I would explain it to you but I don't know if we have time. We're suppose to be at the police station when you're discharged. I wonder if Yao is still here... He even said he'll dry your clothes and hang my raincoat."

"Raincoat? Isn't that the thing you put on me?"

"Si! It protected you from getting wet any further. If I haven't found you, you could've been sick and freeze." When Sebo didn't say anything, Feli continued. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better."

"What were you doing there by yourself? Did you run away?"

Sebo makes an uncomfortable face. "S-Something like that."

"Why? Did something happen? You do realize your family will worry." Feli kept staring at Sebo. 'Why am I questioning him? It's not my business. Arthur or Ludwig are suppose to question him. Not me. Besides, I probably ran away as well.'

"I'm looking for someone. He's very dear to fratello. If I could find him and bring him back...maybe he'll finally smile. Maybe everyone will finally be happy again. I don't know this person very well, but I know he was the twin of my fratello. Well...kinda fraternal."

"Ve~ Sounds tough. But you can't go off by yourself. It's dangerous to go by yourself." Feli scratches the back of his head. "I'll tell you what." His eyes lock with Sebo's eyes. "After the questioning, I'll help search for this person. But you have to stay by myself at all cost. Understand?"

Sebo smiles. "Si! Absolutely! Grazie!" He throws the sheets off himself. As soon as he jumps off the bed, he looks balance. Feli flinches and gets up quickly. He dashes to Sebo and helps him up. "Don't force yourself! You just recovered!" Feli straightens the boy and pats his head gently. Sebo stayed quiet for a bit till Feli stood straight.

"U-Um... Feliciano?"

"Si?"

"I'm hungry."

Feli chuckles. "Yao would be here any minute. I'll make you pasta when you're being questioned. Luckily the station has a kitchen." He gently pats Sebo on the head. "Come you be patient till then?"

"Si. If that's what you wish."

"Ve? I guess."

Later Yao came back with a new set of clothes. "His clothes looked torn and medieval times. Like some kind of rich class. So I bought new clothes for him. It's also cold so I bought him a coat." He said to Feli. "Be sure to help change him. -aru"

"Grazie Yao. Mi dispiace. I made you go through this trouble." Feli said.

"No problem. You're always helping others without getting anything in return. Me for example. This is all I can do now. Take care."

"Grazie Yao. I can always count on you."

Feli changes Sebo into the new clothes. "This isn't my clothes." Sebo said as he looks at his new clothes.

"Yao said your clothes were torn. So he bought new ones. Now put this coat on. It's cold outside." Feli helps Sebo with the coat. Surprisingly, it fit. Feli puts the beanie on Sebo's head and helps with the shoes. "Thank goodness Yao didn't buy the one with shoelace..."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, I'm not good at it." They walk out the hospital. "Ve~ Yao wasn't joking. It's freezing out here! Give me your hand so you won't get lost. And watch your step."

"Si."

Feli held on Sebo's small hand and walks him to the station. "Answer honestly. If it's too personal, give me a sign so I can step in. I'll answer for you."

"Si."

"If they scare you, look at me and I'll make an excuse to take you out."

"Can you do that?"

"I'm a fast runner. I won 1st place in every race."

"I-I see."

"Here we are! Watch your step! The steps are always slippery after a cold season after the rain comes." Feli held onto Sebo's hand and held the rail as he climbed up the stairs. Sebo slips but Feli catches him on time. "Careful!" They entered the station.

By the time they entered, Feli realized how slow it was. He walks to the from desk.

"Oh! Feliciano! How are you today? You're not in trouble are you?" The woman asks.

"Not this time! Is Arthur in? I'm suppose to meet him today." Feli said.

"He's out today. He told me to tell you to show the boy around. I suppose that's him?" She points at Sebo. Sebo gets behind Feli. "He's adorable!" She looks back at Feli then back at Sebo. "You know...you look like brothers."

"Ve? What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Arthur also said to check in with the Sisters. They've been blowing up the phones and wanting to know your safety."

"I'll check in. Grazie! Next time I'll bring my homemade pasta!"

"Looking forward to it!"

Feli and Sebo exit the station. "Now where are we going?" Sebo asks.

"I don't feel like going back to the orphanage right now. So it looks like I'll be taking you somewhere to eat. After we're done, we'll search for your long lost brother! Do you even know how he looks like?"

"I've only seen photos...but I can guess. Nonno said his eyes are unique because it's proof of out bloodline. It's very rare to have the eyes. Only nonno and papa have them. Fratello and I didn't get very lucky and received green eyes."

"Ve~ Is that so? That's pretty convenient. People always compliment my eyes and I always got picked on because how different they were. So I didn't have a nice childhood. Which I why I constantly have my eyes close!"

As they walked, Feli answered every question Sebo asked. In return he asks a question as well. When they went into a restaurant, they talked as they waited for their order.

"Okay. Your turn." Feli said.

Sebo sits on his chair. He thinks hard, making his curl bounce, and snaps his fingers when he found a question. "Who's your first love?"

That question caught Feli off guard. He coughs and nervously smiles. "What's with that question?"

"Nonno always talked about love. Sometimes papa would join in the chat. And when I wonder around, I'd see fratello talking to a woman. He sometimes blushes too! So I'm curious about yours!"

Feli takes a deep breath. "She's my best friend, Ludwig's, cousin. We've known each other since we were 11. Every year she would come visit and celebrate holidays. At first, she was scary like Ludwig. But soon..." His eyes soften. "I started seeing something different." A small smile appears on his face. "Although I've been told she's stronger, braver, smart, strict, and taller than me... I didn't care. I saw sides of her that no one can possibly understand. She's strict so she wouldn't lose anyone important. She's strong so she can protect. She's smart so she can help. She's brave because she knows her dear ones watch over her." He let's out a small chuckle. "Just talking about her makes me remember the times we had together. I saw her cute, shy, girly side. She's also very beautiful, but she could never see that herself. I even told her that many times. I guess...I started having feelings for her when it was an autumn day."

"Autumn?"

"Fall. It's a season when the leaves turn beautiful, golden browns. They fall down the trees and it's so much work to rake the leaves. But it's a nice weather."

"Okay. Now continue!"

Feli giggles. "Impatient much?" He taps his chin. "Let's see...where as I?" He nods. "Okay. My feelings began to form in that autumn day. We were both hanging around the fountain at the orphanage. We were chatting like we usually did, but than one of the children came to us. The child was in pain and she took care of him. She looked like a mother figure. The way she smiled was lovely and her eyes were caring. Once the child left, she gave me a smile I never thought I'd see. A smile so bright, so comforting, and so unique. A week later, I confessed my feelings. But she didn't give me an instant answer. I was told to wait a little longer. The next day, our usually meeting place...she never showed. I waited for hours but she never showed. Till Ludwig and Gilbert appeared. They said she left." Feli closes his eyes. "I was left heartbroken and depressed. She never came back either. It's been 2 years since the last time I've seen her."

Sebo just stared at Feli. Feli said, "Till this day I still love her. But just know this...no matter how lovely a couple is, they still are dealing with tragedies. Love is painful yet so beautiful." When Feli opened his eyes, his eyes shrunk in shock. Sebo was crying! "Sebo!?" Than he heard sobbing and looked around.

"Such a sad story..." Said one of the people.

Feli was shocked. 'People were listening!?' He thought.

Soon their food came and they ate. After that they left with full stomachs.

"How was it?" Feli asks.

"It was good!" Sebo flashes a smile to Feli. "Grazie fratellone!" Feli froze and stared at Sebo with stun eyes. It took a while for Sebo to know what he said. He turns red and looks away. "Mi dispiace!"

Feli couldn't help but smile. He takes Sebo's hand, making Sebo stare at Feli in surprise. "It's okay. You can call me fratellone as much as you want! Come. Let's go search for your brother!" Feli leads the Sebo.

Sebo couldn't help but stare at Feli.

'His smile and feature resembled the boy in the picture.' Sebo thought. 'So it really is him... The important person that is dear to fratello... _Is Feliciano._ '

* * *

~Elsewhere~

The tapping on the table continued. A man, with his arms crossed, sat impatiently. The man who's tapping his finger on the table finally stopped.

"Damnit!" He shouted and slammed his first on the table. "Looks like Romeo broke a rule! He entered the forbidden world!" He looks at the teenager across from him. "You'll have to fetch him and bring him back!"

The teen looks up. His emotionless green eyes stared at the man across from him. "Understood." He stands up. His left ear carried a golden cross earring. It had a red gem on the center. Behind the cross was a name... _Lovino_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Too soon? Please leave a review! Favorite or follow if you want!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! See ya next time! I also don't own Hetalia! (Keep forgetting to do that! Silly me (＾▽＾) )**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

In the end, the search was a waste of time. Feli took Sebo to the orphanage and explained to the Sisters about the situation. For his punishment, Feli must be priest for a week. Feli took Sebo to his room and changed him into pajamas.

Sebo noticed Feli's movements. Like he's being careful not to hurt him or make a mistake. When Feli was buttoning Sebo's new pajama shirt, Sebo saw Feli miss a button.

"You're missing one button." Sebo said.

Feli flinches and smiles nervously. "Mi dispiace. Today's been a long day." Feli said as he straighten his back.

Even though Feli is the easy type to read, he can be a very good liar. Sebo saw right through him. He knew why he was being so careful. "Are you blind?"

This made Feli almost trip. He looks back at Sebo in surprise but soon he sighs in defeat. "No. I'm not blind...yet. I just have bad eyesight. I've been like this for a year now. I'm surprise you noticed."

"It's obvious. The way you move and hands become gentle."

"Then I gotta be more careful." Feli smiles. "Keep this a secret between the two of us, okay? In exchange I'll take you to my secret hideout!"

Sebo's eyes lit. His curl bounces in excitement. "Deal!"

Feli takes his hand. "Let's go to bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"You're not going to sleep with me?"

This caught Feli off guard. His friends usually complained how he sleeps with people without permission. All of a sudden, a little boy you just met, wants to sleep next to you. They've become friends in a day but Feli knew his limits. Sleeping with a little boy was off limits.

"I can't. You'll have to sleep by yourself. Mi dispiace!"

The one thing that made him guilty as the sad big eyes. His pouting lips and his clinging. "Per favore?"

Feli gulped. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Besides he's a little boy. Not girl. "I'll sleep next to you for only this night! Understand?"

Sebo nods. "Si!" Feli lifts Sebo onto the bed. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I'm too tired for that. I'll shower in the morning before breakfast." Feli puts the sheets over them. "Buona notte." Feli closes his eyes and immediately falls asleep.

Sebo looks at Feli's sleeping face. A small smile comes across his face. 'He's everything nonno explained so far. He's kind and caring!' He thought and clings onto Feli's shirt. 'Fratellone...please remember soon. Fratello is waiting for you to come home. He misses you and always searches for you. Please remember!' A tear streams down his face and he closes his eyes. 'Please don't forget your important twin.' Like that...he fell asleep.

* * *

 _The little boy was praying in front of the statue. He puts his hands down and takes a deep breath._

 _Wings come out of his back. They were white as snow and shined as the sun reflected them._

 _"Oi! Hurry up idiota!" The boy looks up. There was another boy. He resembled him a bit yet a little different. Like his wings, it was white as snow. The sun reflected from behind, making him look like some kind of god._

 _The small boys extended his wings and begins to flap. He smiles brightly to the boy ahead of him. "I'm coming-"_

* * *

Feli's eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was Sebo's sleeping face. He saw tear marks so he wiped them. 'Was he crying?' He wondered. He wiped his eyes and sniffs. "Was I crying as well? What was that dream anyway? It felt so real!' He stops in realization. He looked at his hands and notice how clearly he could see them. He carefully gets out of bed and sits on the edge. Ahead of him was a poster. When he squinted his eyes, it was blurry. He sighs in disappointment. 'It was too good to be true. But it looks like my eyesight is getting better somehow.'

"Fratellone?" Sebo yawned as he sat up. "Is it morning already?"

Feli smiled. "Si. Did I wake you?" Feli asks.

"No. I'm hungry."

"Ve~ Let's take a bath before eating breakfast, okay?"

"Si~"

Feli gathered the clothes they needed and led Sebo to the bathroom. "I'm going to warm up the water!"

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes as well?"

Again...this caught Feli off guard. 'This child is too innocent!' Feli thought. He turns his head to him. "Sebo...we can't take a bath together. You're old enough to clean yourself and I'm too old to bathe with small boys."

"Why? Nonno always takes a bath with me."

'Then your nonno is a pervert.' Feli said in his head. "You love your nonno, don't you?"

"Si! He's the only one who doesn't give me the cold shoulder." His mood turns a little gloomy. "Even though he smiles a lot...it doesn't match his eyes. He may not show it but he really misses my long lost brother!"

"Isn't that exhausting to say? Why don't you say his name?"

"His name?"

"Si. What's his name?"

Sebo begins to look hesitant. "W-Well... How about I call him by his middle name?"

"Fair enough."

"Veneziano! Veneziano Vargas!"

"Ve~ That's a long name. I can't imagine his first name."

"His first name has 9 letters and starts with an F."

"Is that so? Maybe we can look it up at the phone book. Everyone's name is listed on it, including mines."

As Feli undressed, Sebo takes a deeo breath in relief. 'Just a little longer than I'll tell him! Luckily he received the clueless trait from mamma!' Sebo thought. He looks over to Feli and sees scars on his back.

"Fratellone?" He said.

"Si?" Feli answered.

"Why do you have scars?"

Feli stops unchanging for a moment. "I don't know." Then he continues to strip. Once they enter the bath, Feli soaks himself then grabs a bucket and pours it on Sebo. Not long after that, he puts shampoo and his head and begins to scrub. "Close your eyes so the soap won't get into your eyes."

Sebo closes his eyes. "Fratellone has gentle hands. Every time I bathe with fratello, he wouldn't be gentle. He's cruel and won't give mercy! He won't even warn me about the soap!"

"You sound like he's done nothing but be cruel to you."

"He's not always cruel. When I have nightmares, he'll let me sleep with him. Sometimes he'll sing me to sleep."

Feli looks at Sebo's expression. Sebo looked like he was remembering times with his family. "Do you think searching for Veneziano will solve anything?"

Sebo gets out of daze and looks at Feli with a questioning face. "What do you mean?"

"By that look, it looks like things are fine without him-"

"That's not true!" Feli looks at Sebo his surprise. Sebo was frowning with tears on the corner of his eyes. "If Veneziano comes back than fratello will finally show me his true smile! Things changed since Veneziano went missing and if I find him than everything will be solved! Maybe papa will finally spend time with me! Nonno will probably stop drinking so much! Fratello will finally be able to stop searching and finally sleep!"

"And your mamma?"

Sebo's eyes wonder to the water. "Mamma passed away when I was born so my matrigna doesn't like me. She always yells at me and blames me for things I haven't done."

"When did you padre marry her?"

"A month after mamma died. He didn't love her but he wanted a mother for us. But she hates us! I think she had something to do with Veneziano's disappearance!"

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard rumors and stories. Before padre remarried, Veneziano was always there for me. He would waste his time on a baby that took away mamma's life. He would feed, change, and take care of me till I went to sleep. Fratello will help so Veneziano can sleep, but he cared. As soon as papa married my matrigna, she'll always pick on Veneziano. Unlike her and everyone else, Veneziano was loved by everyone and he was very kind. So of course he'll be the first target."

"First target?"

"Si! Every time he'll try to spend time with me but she would take him away and give him training! Fratello was sent to learn while Veneziano was sent to train. It's obvious she was keeping them busy from visiting me! She was also separating them! Ever since she came, they've done nothing but argue!" Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "That was the one regret fratello suffered! He always blamed himself because god took Veneziano away! He believed god took Veneziano away because he wasn't nice!" He wipes his eyes but they continue to fall down.

"So if you find Veneziano, you think your fratello will get better?" Sebo nods. Feli couldn't help but feel heavy guilt in his chest. He didn't know why... "Sebo things don't solve instantly. It takes time to fix things." He patted the boys head. 'He's had a tough time. All he wants is everyone to be happy and spend time together.' He thought. 'For some reason, I don't want this boy to leave me or disappear. I don't want him to return to a cold hearted mother! Is this a big brother instinct or am o just pitying him?'

"Fratellone?"

"Si?"

"Grazie...for listening. No one ever listens to me so grazie."

Feli makes a small smile and pets Sebo's wet hair. "That's what big brothers are for. If you ever need an ear to listen to your worries or stress, I'll always be there for you."

They finished their bath and changed into warm clothes. After that they headed to the dining room. All the children were there. Chatting, laughing, and messing around.

"Take a seat. I have to help with breakfast!" Feli said and runs to the kitchen.

Sebo hesitantly walks to a table and distant himself from the others. Some of the children whispered to each other and glance at Sebo. Making him feel small and insecure.

"Breakfast is ready!" Feli announced as he entered the dining room with a cart.

"YAY!" The children cheered. The Sisters help pass out the plates.

One of the children ask, "This doesn't look like big brothers cooking."

Feli answered, "I overslept today so I couldn't help. I'll help with dinner!"

"Okay!"

"Big bro! Let's go play at the park after breakfast!" A boy asks.

"No! Big brother play hide-and-seek with us!" A girl said.

"Stop hogging big brother up!" Another girl said. "Big brother, can we all go shopping?"

Each child started arguing and threw requests.

Feli said, "Mi dispiace! I'm going to be busy today so I won't play with you today!"

"EH!?" The children said.

"How about we all play tomorrow? The weather will probably clear up by tomorrow! So everyone get along and no fighting! You know how I get!"

"Yes big brother!"

Sebo stared in amazement. He saw how he lit up the room with his smile and voice. The children even fight for his attention! They even listen to him!

When Feli sets a plate in front of Sebo, he asks, "Why aren't you sitting with the other children? They would love to know you!"

"I...feel out of place." Sebo said as he poked his food.

Feli sighs. "Romeo Sebo Vargas." Sebo flinched and stares at Feli with big eyes. "I will not accept this. No little brother of mine is going to be lonely on my watch!" He turns to the children. "Everyone! This is Romeo! He'll be staying with us for a while so please be nice to him!"

"Yes!" The children said.

"Now..." Feli smiles at Sebo. "Go. Once you're done eating we'll head out."

"Si fratellone." Sebo said. Still shocked from before. Children came and surrounded Sebo. They started chatting and made jokes.

Feli and the Sisters ate on the other side of the room.

"Don't get attach Feliciano!" Sister Marie said.

"Attach?" Feli questions and swallows his food.

"You have that look. Just what are you thinking?"

Feli can't help but be honest around Sister Marie. She's like an old sister to him. "I don't really know how to explain it, but I knew Sebo for a short period yet I feel like he's already a part of me. I get this feeling...a big brother complex? I don't understand it because I'm surrounded by children everyday, but I don't get it."

"Probably you're remembering something. Maybe your memories are finally coming back."

"Maybe. I've been experiencing these things since Sebo came along. Do you think he's the reason why I'm remembering?"

"I don't know."

Feli glances at Sebo. He sees him smiling and laughing with the other children. "I want to protect that smile. I want to make sure he doesn't cry or suffer the way he use to be." Before she asks, he added, "He told me his background. It's between the two of us."

"Okay.. Do you have any idea why he's here?"

"He's searching for his long lost brother." This gave Feli an idea. "Sorella!"

"Yes?"

"Sebo told me his long lost brother's middle name! Veneziano Vargas! The first name is F and has 9 letters? Do you know anybody like that?"

Marie rubs her chin. "Starts with F and has nine letters. Veneziano Vargas." Her eyes widened a bit. "This may be a wild guess but the only thing that came to mind is your name." She nods her head. "It has a nice touch to it and it matches perfectly. Now that I look at Romeo more...you two do have resemblance."

"So are you saying I'm his long lost brother?"

"Think about it. He told you his background and you start having these unknown feelings. You're even beginning to remember pieces of your past! Doesn't it add up?"

Feli crosses his arms. "Now that you mention it..."

"And don't think we didn't see you yesterday! When you weren't looking Romeo would have a smile on his face and struggled to tell you something! You're his long lost brother!"

"You can't jump into conclusions without-"

"Your name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas!"

Feli froze. His pupils shrunk and he couldn't breathe. The world was spinning. That name made a huge impact on him for an odd reason.

 _"YOU'RE A FAILURE AS A VARGAS! BEGONE!"_ Feli heard a man say.

His eyes close and he faints.

The Sisters gasp and scream his name.

...

Feliciano woke up in a hospital room. He blinked a couple times and uses his elbows as support to help him up.

"Take it easy. You've just woken up!" Feli's eyes widened and he turns his head. It was Alfred.

"Alfred? I thought you left to visit your family!" Feli said.

"That was the plan but dad managed to skip it. Lucky us right?"

"Si. Is Matthew here too?"

"Yeah. He went to go get water for the both of us. He was worried sick about you!"

"What happened?"

"You fainted with a fever."

"Fever?"

"Yao said it's probably the cold finally getting to you. You did get soaked by running in the rain. Probably it's getting to you."

"I guess you're right. And what about Sebo?"

"That little boy? He was taken by Arthur for the questioning. Since he was busy and couldn't do it yesterday."

"How long was I out?"

"Just a couple hours. How do you feel?"

"Like I can get 20 bowls of pasta."

Alfred chuckles. "Good!"

Matthew comes and smiles in relief. "Thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried!" He said as he sits next to Alfred. "Yao is sending a nurse to deliver you lunch. He said you'll be discharged after you eat."

"Ve~ The Sisters make a big deal out of everything. They're not going to let me make dinner tonight!"

"Believe it or not, the Sisters want you to spend the night with us. They felt bad but they don't want the children to get a fever."

"And Sebo?"

"Romeo? He's coming too."

Feli couldn't help but sigh in relief. Like he wasn't leaving his little brother behind anymore. Soon the nurse came in and gave him lunch. Later Feli changed and they all walked out of the hospital.

Alfred was on the left side of Feli while Matthew was on the right. Both making sure he wouldn't fall so they kept at a certain pace.

"You don't want me to carry you on my back?" Alfred asks.

"I'm fine! Yao's a very good doctor so I know I'll be fine!" Feli smiled to reassure them.

At that moment, Feli felt someone watching him. He turns around and finds no one. He turned left or right but there was no one looking at him. 'What's wrong with me?' Feli thought and shook his head.

"Dizzy?" Matthew questions.

"Tired." Feli said.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Alfred asks.

"I'll be fine. I need to see Sebo first so I can tell him I'm alright. I bet he's worried sick!"

"You, uh, got attach pretty quickly."

"Really? Isn't that normal?"

"With your personality it's easy to male friends and people to like you." Matthew said.

"Ve~ I thought that was normal!"

'For you it is.' The brothers thought.

"FRATELLONE!" Before any of them can react, a small boy tackles Feli.

Feli holds the boy and prepares for impact. He hits the ground. "Ow! Owowowow! Sebo! What are you doing!?" Feli said.

Sebo lifts his head. "Mi displace. But you suddenly fainted so I was worried." He said.

"Feliciano-kun!" Called out a man.

"Kiku!" Feli happily said. He gets up by the help of Alfred.

"Are you feeling well? Romeo-kun was worried about you. He couldn't sit still so we decided to let him visit Feliciano-kun. To make him feel at ease."

"Ve? Usually Ludwig would accompany you."

"Ludwig-san is at home. His brother recently came home and the BTT will be staying there for awhile."

"Why don't we visit them?"

For some reason, Kiku looked trouble. "They need time to settle in! You can visit them another day."

"Stop ignoring me!" Alfred suddenly blurted. "You guys act like we're not here!"

"Ah! Forgive me Alfred-kun."

Kiku began to look more troubles with Alfred asking him so many questions.

"Looks like I gotta stop them." Matthew sighed and walks to them.

Feli takes Sebo's hand and they watch the three. Sebo laughed at them while Feli kept getting this weird feeling.

'This can't be my imagination anymore. Someone definitely is watching me.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late chapter! Remember, I don't own Hetalia or the characters. Only the OCs!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

At Alfred's house, they all decided to play video games. Kinda like a boys night, but Sebo is still young and Kiku left back to work.

"Dammit! How are you better when you don't even have a console!?" Alfred questions.

Feli giggles. "It's called patience and skill. Believe it or not, Roderich taught me that!" He said.

"I guess. It did take him a while to win awards and such."

When Sebo yawned, Feli knew it was time for bed. "Matthew, do you have any pajamas Sebo can borrow?"

"Yes. I'll be back shortly." Matthew said and walks out the living room.

"As soon as Matthew comes back, we're heading to bed!"

Sebo whined, "I don't want to! I can stay up a little longer!"

"No matter what you say will change my mind. You're still young and you need sleep! I don't want you to be exhausted in the morning and not taking care of yourself."

"Feli's right. So don't be so down! Trust me! I did the same thing and I regretted it! I was so tired that I didn't eat as much! Besides we'll play again tomorrow! It's a new day and we can probably go to the arcade! Dad isn't going to be home for a couple days because he's on a business trip."

"Is that why you didn't go visit your family?" Feliciano questions.

"That's one."

"Oh yeah! Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah... I have this interview. Dad signed me up for a part time job as a punishment. Looks like ol be busy from now on."

"That's a shame... I was hoping we'd go explore next week."

"Me too. It's boring hanging around the same places."

Matthew comes back with folded laundry. "I manage to find pajamas in my closet. I also brought a pair of sweats for you Feli!" Matthew said. "You can also sleep in my room for tonight since Alfred's room is off limits."

"Grazie Matthew! You're more dependable when it comes to this kind of situation!" Feli stands up and takes the pajamas. "You know more about taking care of children than Alfred!"

"Hey! I do know!" Alfred said in a defensive tone.

"2 weeks ago you were asked to watch over Emma, but you failed at that. I found her on a tree because you weren't paying attention. Poor Emma...she's scarred for life."

Alfred sighs. "Right, right. You got me there."

"Sebo~ Let's go to Matthew's room!"

"S-Si fratellone!" Sebo said as he took Feli's hand. They exit the living room and walk down the hall.

Alfred turns off his console and sat there for a bit. Matthew looks at him and smiles.

"Something wrong? You never sat there to think. Is it Romeo?" Matthew asks.

"That boy...he reminds me of Feli in a way. I don't know how to put or make sense, but when you look at Romeo, who do you see?" Alfred said.

"Ah. So you did notice." Matthew sits on the couch. "He looks kinda like Feliciano."

"It doesn't really make any sense. How can a little boy, who came out of nowhere and looks like Feli, all of a sudden appears now? Something about that is strange. Do you think it Romeo might know something and Feli not knowing about it?"

"There's a chance. I'd love to ask but he's clinging onto Feli like a puppy."

"I know this may not sound like me...but did you notice Romeo looked a little guilty and...what's the word..."

"Wanting to tell him something?"

"Yeah. Usually you guys say I can't read the atmosphere but a hero can tell when someone's in trouble."

"Trouble?"

"I don't know! Anyway let's get to bed!"

"Right."

...

Feli just finished changing Sebo before changing into sweats.

"Fratellone?" Sebo said.

"Si Sebo?" Feli said.

"Are you going to sleep with me again?"

"Only if you want me to. I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"That's not good! You can't sleep on the floor! I remember nonno doing it and he hurt his back! I learned that's not good for you!"

"Ve~ I didn't know you were smart with nursing."

Sebo pulls his sleeve. "I read a book about it once and heard it from a doctor..." He looks out the window and sees a shadow. Sebo immediately shivers and shuts quiet. He gulps and walks to the window. He saw cold green eyes stare into his. When the figures mouth moves, Sebo went pale.

Feli notices the sudden silence and looks back at Sebo. "What's wrong?" He turns to Sebo and sees his face. "You look pale! What happened!?" Before Feli could look out the window, Sebo gripped on his sweats.

"It's nothing. I just remembered a scary story." Sebo forces a smile.

Feli could tell he was lying. He felt Sebo's hand tremble.

They went to bed and lied there in silence.

"Fratellone?" Sebo whispered.

"Si?" Feli said as he strokes Sebo's hair.

"Can you promise to never forget me?"

Feli stops and makes a questioning look. Something about this question scared him yet made him remember something. "What kind of promise is that?"

"Please?" Sebo grips on Feli's shirt.

"I promise." Feli held Sebo close and drifted off to sleep.

Sebo stayed awake and waited till Feli was in deep slumber. He carefully raises his hand and taps Feli's head.

..

 _The sound of a baby cry. It was the same boys as before. One of the boys has a chocolate color hair color while the other was like a brown auburn. They were looking over the small baby._

 _"He's your baby brother." A man said as he entered the room. "Mamma gave her life away so he can live for her. As his big brothers, you must protect and teach him things."_

 _"Why? He killed mamma." The darker haired boy said._

 _"Don't say that! Your madre chose this for the both of you!"_

 _"He's going to be a little brat who wants attention! There's no way I'll protect him! He killed mamma!"_

 _The argument went on between the two._

 _The boy with auburn hair reached to the baby. "Romeo! Romeo! Please stop crying!" His said in a soft voice. The baby kept crying. So he tried something different. He smiled and said, "Sebo!" The baby stopped crying and stared at the boy. "You like that name? Then starting today I'll call you Sebo!" The baby grabbed the boy's hand and coos. "Don't worry. Big brother will be here when you need him."_

 _He turns to his brother who was staring at him. "We'll protect him together! Right, [Name]!"_

..

Feli's eyes swing open. He sat up and notice the tears running down him eyes. He sniffed and wipes his eyes. 'What was that dream about? Who was that man? Why did Sebo's name come up? Who's that boy?' He wondered.

"Fratellone!" The door slams open, revealing Sebo. He was still wearing his pajamas and his hair was messy. "Matthew's making pancakes!"

Feli smiles. "Ve~ I'll be there! Give me a minute!" He said. He takes a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Si." Feliciano stares at Sebo. "Ve?" He blinks a couple times and wipes his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just...for some reason you look more clear to me."

"Really?" Sebo smiles. "Tell me later! Matthew is waiting for us!"

"Oh right!"

After breakfast, Feliciano and Sebo left the boys house. Sebo kinda complained a bit but Feliciano convinced him about leaving.

"I have work later so I need to head back." Feliciano added.

"Aren't you on break?" Sebo asks.

"Yeah, but this job is more like a punishment. I'm being priest for a week."

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's just half of my break. I was planning on visiting Lud and Gil. Or go adventuring with Alfred! Sadly now he has a part time! It's getting really lonely!"

Sebo pouts. "Am I not good company?"

"You're great company. Thanks to you, I have something to look forward to everyday." Sebo smiles happily.

-.-.-

The day went by faster than any other day. Feliciano didn't know how tired he felt when he sat down to relax. Exhaustion went to him very quickly.

"Fratellone!" Sebo called.

"Si?" Feliciano answered tiredly.

"The Father of the church told me to tell you you're free now. He said you've work so hard that you've earned it."

"Ve~ He's so kind." Feliciano loosened his collar. "I'll go change now."

"Feliciano Vargas?" Said a voice. The boys glanced to the man standing a couple feet next to them. "May I have a word?"

"I'll be there." Feliciano pats Sebo's head. "The Sisters will take you back to the other orphans. I'll meet you there." Sebo's simply nods and walks to the crowd of children. "So...what is it?"

The man's face softens. "You know exactly why I'm here. Do you think you can run away from us? We let this go for too long already!"

"I don't want to go with you! I told you many times to leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

"How can I? I'm your father! As your father, I obey you to listen and come home!"

"You're not my father. You never will be." Feliciano stood up and walks away.

After changing and leaving the building, Feliciano saw a man leaning against the pillar. Something about him seemed oddly...familiar. His eyes were olive green and his skin was tanned. He didn't seem to take interest in Feliciano. Just deep in thought.

Feliciano felt drawn to him and found himself next to him. Scanning his appearance. 'Where have I seen him before?' He wondered. His looks were so familiar. 'Did we meet somewhere? I don't think I saw him around town? Maybe he's a tourist?'

The man finally realized Feliciano's presence and get startled. He turned to quickly and fell.

"Ve!? Mi dispiace! Are you hurt anywhere?" Feliciano asks worriedly as he offers his hand to help. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"I-I wasn't scared!" The man flustered. "You came out of nowhere and startled me, idiota!"

"That's what you get for standing there in the first place." Feliciano smiles. "I'm Feliciano. What's your name?"

He sat on the ground. Silently starting at Feliciano. Finally he took Feliciano's hand. "Lovino."

That's when Feliciano felt something. Some sort of energy went through his hand. This hand...was familiar. This feeling was familiar. Yet why can't he remember. He began to hear children laughter in his mind. They were arguing, crying, and laughter.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Lovino asks.

"Mi dispiace." Feliciano helped Lovino off the ground and separated his hand from Lovino. "What brings you to town? Visiting?"

"I guess you can say that. Do you live in this town?"

"For as long as I can remember. Say Lovino, are you hungry?"

"Why?"

"I know this really good place! Think of this as an apology for startling you!"

"Sounds like a good deal."

"Thought you'd say that! This way!" Feliciano dragged Lovino to the busy streets and entered a simple restaurant. "This is a good hang out place. High schoolers and coworkers go here after a stressful day. My friends and I go here most of the time, but lately everyone's been busy. Alfred and I come here when we get the chance, but nowadays we barely come."

"Sounds like a special place."

"Holds a lot of good memories! Let's find a seat." They found a seat near back. The waitress looked so happy and relieved to see Feliciano.

"It's been so long! We were beginning to think you and the others won't come anymore!" She said.

"Everyone has been busy."

"Including Alfred?"

"Really?! That's a surprise!"

"I know right?"

Her face turns soft and worry. "Are you okay?"

"Ve? Si. Why?"

"I heard you were...you know...couple days back."

Feliciano smiles with reassurance. "Si. I'm okay. Thanks to my friends, I'm here today."

"Is it okay for you to walk around this late?"

"Si. It's not really bad. I'm really okay! Grazie for your concern."

"You're a valuable costumer and a regular. Without you here, I don't think this place would be the like today." She takes a deep breath. "So who's he?"

"This is Lovino. A new friend."

"Wait! Since when-" Lovino gets cut off by the waitress.

"Friends of Feliciano's are a friend of here. So the regular dish?"

"Two this time! With water." Feliciano chirped.

"Water? Are you sure you're okay?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

The waitress giggled. "Coming right up." She left to the counter.

Feliciano smiles at Lovino. Lovino was simply frowning.

"I don't recall ever being your friend." Lovino said.

"I'm treating you dinner, aren't I?" Feliciano said. The glasses of water come and place in front of them. Then their dish, which was spaghetti. "Is it okay if I call you Lovi?"

"Do whatever you want."

"Lovi, where did you come from?"

"Somewhere far." Lovino sipped his water.

"Any siblings?"

"One dead. One missing."

Feliciano blinked a couple times and leans forward. "Pretty straightforward."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"So are you touring the town? There's not much to see here anyway."

"Heard there was lots of activity so I came to check it out."

"Why?"

"Learned there was two troublemakers dealing with the forbidden. Not only that, I came search for my rebellious little brother. Does this look familiar?" Lovino brushed his hair back and revealed an earring. Feliciano froze. It resembled Sebo's and his own except the color was different. It was gold with red gem. Feliciano wasn't frighten, or surprised which was surprisingly odd for him. It's like deep down he knew.

"I have the same. Could be a coincidence. Happens all the time." Feliciano took a bite from the dish.

"I don't think so. Only my family wear it to show others we're related. Not many of us wear it anymore. Do you know what that means?"

Feliciano kept quiet. "Like I said...coincidence." He smiles and checks the time. He gasps. "Not good! I was out too long! Is there anyway we can contact each other?"

"What?"

"If what you're saying is true... I'd like to know you more. You feel important? Let's meet here again! Tomorrow at 2 p.m!"

"Sure... Unless you're paying."

"Of course!" He went to pay and the two leave the restaurant. "It was great meeting you Lovi! Maybe tomorrow I'll officially make you my friend!"

Lovino smirks. "We'll see about that."

Feliciano nods and runs up the road. He reaches the stop light and pushed the button. That's when he felt the water drops. "Ve! I'll get wet by the time I get back..." An umbrella covered over him which confused him.

"You really are worrisome. Here I thought we'd see each other at the church instead of the streets." Said a woman with a weird accent.

Feliciano recognize this voice. He slowly looked to his side. A pair of sparking blue eyes locked with his amber eyes.

She said, "Hallo alter Freund."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

There was a moment of silence. Feliciano's vision became clear for 5 seconds. This girl...was a blonde beauty... His mouth slowly opened, but no words came out. There has been so many things he wanted to say and questions that needed to be answered. Here she was. Right before his eyes and he couldn't say anything. Instead of saying anything, he avoided eye contact.

"You'll catch a cold if we stay here any longer. Let's go to Ludwig's. I'm staying there for now. Roderich and Elizaveta are there too." She said. Feliciano nod. Thinking his emotions would betray him if he opens his mouth.

-.-.-.-

Elizaveta squealed with happiness when she saw Feliciano at the door. When she felt how cold he was, she became instantly worried and pushed him to the bathroom to bathe. She gave him a pair of PJs from Roderich.

After a nice, warm shower, Feliciano met up with the others in the living room.

"Feeling warmer?" Roderich asks.

"Si." Feliciano answered and sat next to Elizaveta. "Grazie for the PJs."

"Do they fit?"

"They're a little loose, but I fit in them just fine." Feliciano puts his hands on his hips. "This proves how much I grew! Maybe one day I'll be as tall as you!"

"Hm~ Maybe you will!" Elizaveta said. "I remembered when you were little! You said you wanted to be like Roderich! Roderich was such a father figure to you!"

"You were like a mother figure to me as well."

"To see you grow so much in such little time, it's heartbreaking. It's like our son is growing up."

Feliciano thought Roderich was going to say something but he didn't. It was like he was silently agreeing.

"Don't you already have a son? He's still a baby, isn't he?" Feliciano asked.

"Of course." Elizaveta gasps. "I have so much to tell you about the last couple months after Daniel's birth! Did you know Roderich has been such a great father to him! He changes him and puts him to sleep! When I can't breastfeed him, Roderich will feed him formula! He also knows how to bathe him!"

Roderich flashes red and places his hand on Elizaveta's shoulder. "W-Why don't you go check on little Daniel?" He said.

"There's no need! Monika is with him! She's putting him to sleep!" Elizaveta sighs. "I've seen her done it before. I think she'll make a great mother one day."

Feliciano smiles slightly. 'Monika being a mother. I could already imagine it.' He thought.

"Feli!" Elizaveta shook his shoulders. "The two of you were so cute when you were little! Even now, the two of you are adorable! Back when you were younger, Monika was always taller! Now you're taller by 3 cementers!" She squealed with delight.

"Elizaveta, please keep your voice down. The baby is sleeping." Ludwig scolded.

"Right... Sorry!"

Ludwig sighs. "Come Feliciano. I'll give you a lift back to the orphanage. The children are probably worried about you." Ludwig said.

"Si!" Feliciano said. "I'll come by tomorrow to return the PJs!"

"Don't dirty them." Roderich said.

"I know!"

Ludwig gave Feliciano a lift. Feliciano thanked him and met the children at the playroom.

The children huddled around him and questioned him vigorously. Like he was being scolded for being out too late with friends.

Sebo was one of the first children to tackle him and they all just piled on Feliciano. After an hour of playing, the children were tuck in and fell asleep.

Feliciano dressed Sebo into PJs.

"Where were you?" Sebo yawned. "You were late."

"I know. I'm sorry. I got caught in the rain." Feliciano said.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"I went to a friend's house and he let me use the shower. I was even fresh clothes. Tomorrow I'll have to pick them up."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sorry, but you're staying."

"Eh~ Why?"

"I'm going to meet a friend afterwards. We're going to have lunch together. Don't worry, I'll take you some other time."

"You better."

"Feliciano! The bed is ready!" Said one of the sisters.

"Coming!" Feliciano responded. "I forgot to tell you. Since we have an age difference, it's not appropriate to stay in a room with someone older or younger. Till your family comes find you, you'll be staying with children your age."

"No way! I wanna sleep with you!"

"If you do that, the Sisters efforts to make the bed would be put to waste. Don't worry. We'll still be close. I'll see you everyday till the day comes."

"Promise?"

"Si." Feliciano pecks his forehead. "Go follow her. She'll lead you to your own room."

"Goodnight fratellone." Sebo closes the door behind himself.

Feliciano's smile slowly faded and he stood there in the dark. Reviewing what happened today. He felt his exhaustion sinking in. He climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over his head. Despite his exhaustion, he couldn't sleep.

"I need to go for a walk." He said silently. He changed clothes and snuck out the window. Being careful as he climbed down and landing on the bushes. He snuck to the front fence and climbed over.

This isn't the first time he snuck out at night. Usually he'd sneak out to meet Alfred at the park because of a rumor they heard.

'I wonder if Alfred at there...' He wondered and ran to the park.

The night was cold yet refreshing. The faster he ran, the more excited he felt. He loves the run. He free and it made he feel like he can go anywhere in the world. He'll even hop over ramps for fun. Sometimes he pretends he's flying.

Children's laughter rung in his ears.

 _"Go faster!"_

 _"I'm going as fast as I can!"_

Feliciano abruptly stops. Taking slow breathes. He looked around and found no children. 'How odd. Those voices were awfully familiar.' He thought and shook his head. "Maybe my head's playing tricks on me.' He continue to run and finally made it to the park.

It was pretty late. Usually this was the time Alfred would come. Feliciano sighed. 'What am I even doing? Alfred's probably asleep because he has a job now.' Just as he was deep in thought, a white feather passes his face. He tilt his head and caught the feather before it goes away. 'I've never seen a feather this white before!' Then he remembers his dreams. 'This is weird. How come in thinking about my dreams now?' He rubs the back of his neck. 'What's even more weird is I feel this doesn't belong to a bird.'

"Whoops. This is unexpected."

Feliciano hid the feather and twirled around. Lovino stood there. Surprise as Feliciano. "L-Lovi? What're you doing out so late?" Feliciano asks.

"I could ask the same."

"I felt the urge to come here. I had a feeling I'd meet someone here."

"How funny. So did I."

" **Just wasn't expecting it to be you**." They both stared at each other and laugh.

"That was weird!" Feliciano laughed. "So who were you expecting?"

Lovino blushes. "N-No one important! Back at home, when I'm dozing off or thinking, this persistent girl would come to me. I could tell her anything and she'd listen without interrupting."

"Ve~ So you have a girl you like?"

"As if!"

Feliciano walks to Lovino and nudges his arm. "Lovi has a crush! How cute! You look so shy!"

"Shut up! Don't you have a girl you like?!"

"Si." Feliciano slowly looks at the ground. "But I doubt she feels the same. I think she thinks of me more of a friend than anything else... I get this feeling I'm this annoying part of her life. Sadly that's all I'll ever be!" Feliciano shrugs. "I don't push her! I mean, it's different now. Everyone is thinking about their future already!"

Lovino sighs and points to the bench. "Let's sit."

"O-Okay?" They sat at the bench.

"I could tell you have a lot of things in your heart. You wish to tell others, but you can't because you don't want to be a burden."

"...how did you..."

"Your eyes...look clouded." Lovino leans closer to Feliciano. "Not only are your eyes clouded, there's something preventing your eyes from seeing correctly. Recently there seems to have been improvement but its not very affective."

"Ve? You're confusing me. And..." Feliciano smiles sheepishly. "You're too close. People on dates would expect us a couple on a date."

Lovino quickly backed away. "Sorry."

"Anyway what do you mean improvement? Why does it sound like you've known me my entire life." Lovino slowly leans back and breathes out.

"Just a hunch. Listen...I know we just met, but I'm willing to listen to what you have to say. I'll be the shoulders when you need someone to talk to."

"Lovi..." Feliciano leans his head on Lovino's shoulder. "Grazie. Then promise not to sleep on me?"

"Sure. I'll try."

"Good enough." Feliciano sighs. "When I first came to this town, I had no memories about my origin or where I came from. They searched for my family for a whole year and there was no luck. During that year, I was placed under the supervision of the people in the orphanage."

"Must've been tough."

"In a way it was. I barely understood what everyone was saying and Roderich came by most of the week to tutor me before I started school. After I began to learn English more and more, I began socializing with other kids. But...I was picked on because of my earring. The boys would tease me for being too girly and my only friend at the time was Monika. She was my age and she always stood up for me. We went to the same school and made more friends along the way. 2 years ago, I began to learn more about my feelings for her. I confessed but she didn't give me an answer. The day after, she left. Not a message or note. She was just gone."

Lovino didn't say anything. He softly nudged Feliciano to continue.

"Then last year I began to have eye difficulties. I manage to hide it, but when I messed up I'll always make an excuse. Saying I'm a klutz and stuff. They throb time to time and they were beginning to worsen. Recently they've been getting better. I didn't understand why they were. The eye doctor couldn't find a solution and gave me different types of eye drops. Nothing worked up till this point."

"That's because my little brother has been sucking away the bad energy in your eyes."

Feliciano blinked. "Little brother?" He thought for a second and gasp. "Sebo!? You're his big brother! Why haven't you picked him up yet? Aren't you worried?"

"I was suppose to get him yesterday...but something pulled me back. I never realized how long he's been sad till I saw him smiling like an idiot. I thought I'd let him have a little freedom before returning home."

"Don't you want to see him?"

"Nah. I'll pick him up by the end of the week."

"Really? That's...great." Why was there an empty feeling just now? Like he didn't want to be apart. "L-Lovi! Come to the orphanage tomorrow!"

Lovino sighs. "Feliciano."

"S-Si?"

"Besides what you just asked me, isn't there something else you'd like to ask?"

"Like what?"

"Think real hard. You probably had this question for a long time."

Feliciano rubbed his chin. "Long time... Long time..." He suddenly felt the weight of his earring. He snaps his fingers. "Earlier you were talking about the earring! Do you know who gave this to me? It's very important and precious to me!"

Lovino nodded in approval. "That earring symbolizes the Vargas Household. We're a strong clan, but close to extinction."

"Why?"

"Tell me, Feliciano, when you run what do you feel?"

"I felt free and like I can go anywhere in the world!" Feliciano stood up and twirled. "Sometimes I imagine I have wings and jump really high! Like I was going to fly away and go to the clouds!"

"Why the clouds?"

"I don't know. It feels like I'm meant to be there instead of the ground."

Lovino stood up and places his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "What if I told that true? What if I told you are , what mortals call, an angel? With big wings and magnificent abilities?" Feliciano averted his eyes.

"I-I don't know."

"You're telling me after what you've been feeling has been a lie!"

"No! It's the truth! My question is why are you suddenly telling me this?! Shouldn't you be with Sebo?" Feliciano shrugged Lovino's hand off. "It's not possible for people to have wings on their backs. Its a myth and fairy tale. Good night Lovino and I'm sorry."

Feliciano walked away from Lovino and walked the lonely streets. He stopped halfway and crouched down. 'I'm a terrible person! I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry Lovi!' He sulked.

"Aren't you a bit late to be out?" Feliciano flinched and stood up in alarm. He frowns.

"Why are you here? I told you-"

"It's pass due Feliciano. We made an agreement you'll come in your senior year. Don't make me use force." Feliciano began to glare at the man. "Get in the car. We're leaving first thing tomorrow."

"I refuse."

The man sighs. "Didn't have to be this way, my boy, but we can't let your _mother_ wait any longer."

"Mother?"

A man came from behind and knocked Feliciano out cold. He picked up Feliciano and walked to the van.


	6. Chapter 6: Haunting Past

**Chapter Six: Haunting Past**

Feliciano smelled the ocean. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. It looked like a cell? He stayed silent and remember what happened. Surprisingly he was calm. Usually someone would panic in his situation, especially if it happened twice. Now that Feliciano thought about it, he didn't panic the first time too. He was unusually calm. 'I guess I knew I had this coming.' Feliciano thought. 'I guess this was that man's doing all along.'

Feliciano lazily got up and searched for anything in his cell. Ludwig taught him a technique for a situation like this. He can't expect someone to rescue him when they have no leads. 'If I'm out too long, someone will surely notice. I still have to return Roderich's pj's and meet up with Lovino at 2-' His thoughts stopped. His mood turned gloomy. 'Wait. How long have I been out? Where am I? All I know is I'm near the sea because of the strong cell! For all I know, it could be pass noon!'

"It's 3:27 a.m." Said an annoyed voice.

Ah. Now this voice he recognize very well. Feliciano slowly sat back and leaned on the wall. He crossed his arms and frowns. "Sadiq."

Sadiq returned the frowning face and leans back at his chair. "Don't give me that look. Your old man-"

"HE'S NOT MY OLD MAN!" Feliciano froze and took a deep breath. "He wasn't my old man to begin with. Who knows? Maybe my real father would find me soon."

Sadiq scoffs. "Still believing in that crap?" He leans forward. "Stop believing in such fantasy and just accept it already! Your, so-called, real family abandoned you! They left you for dead!"

In an instant, Feliciano grabbed Sadiq by the collar and pulled him to his face. Glaring Sadiq with hatred. "They'll find me! I won't give up hope."

They stayed that way till Sadiq huffs. "Fine then. Believe in what you want. I already know you're aware of it yourself and you just keep telling yourself that." Sadiq pulled away and left the cell room. Feliciano stayed silent.

'No. I just have to believe and they'll come! All I have to do is believe...right?' He curled up and didn't move for a while. He obviously couldn't sleep since this is his territory. The first time he left with the man, it was the HUGEST mistake. He did...horrible things. It still haunted Feliciano and it will forever follow him.

Eventually exhaustion took over him and he fell into a deep slumber.

-.-

 _Feliciano was in a room. Big enough for a child his age. He was curious about this new home of his and couldn't wait to explore it! He put his bag on his bed and began to unpack._

 _"Looks like I caught you in time." Feliciano twirled around and grins. It's Sadiq, back when he was younger. He was in his early 20's at the time and was already family to Feliciano. "The old man wants to show you something."_

 _"Ve? Is that so?" Feliciano walked out the room with Sadiq and they made their way to the backyard._

 _That's when his life began to twist in a horrible direction. If only he didn't agree to go with his new father, maybe he could've prevented this._

 _A man covered in bruises, cuts, and blood was tied. He was on his knees, scared to death. His eyes landed on Feliciano, pleading to be spared._

 _"Ah! Feliciano! There you are!" His father said in a cheery voice._

 _At first, Feliciano was confuse and scared. He stared at the man with horror then slowly looks up to his father. "Wh-What's going on?" He asked._

 _"This man didn't do what he was told. He failed a simple task and therefore he's being punished. Come here, my boy, you'll be doing this in the future!" He put his hand behind Feliciano and slowly pushed his in front of the man. "Here." He hands Feliciano a gun._

 _Feliciano's eyes widened and he shakes his head. "I-I-I don't want to!"_

 _"It's okay. You're my heir and one day you'll succeed my name. Now...kill him." He put the gun in Feliciano's hand and aimed for him. "I'll be with you every step of the way."_

 _The man squeezed his eyes and began trembling fiercely. Slowly, his father made Feliciano pull the trigger. By the last second, Feliciano screamed, "NOOO!"_

-.-

Feliciano woke up all sweaty. He breathed heavily and stared at his shaky hands. The front door opened. Revealing the last man Feliciano wanted to see.

"Parsa." Feliciano growled.

The man took off his hat and grins coldly. "How cold of you! No matter how nice I am, you always give me the cold shoulder!" He whined childishly.

"That's because I know your true intentions! Why do you keep going after me anyway?!"

"Why? It's because you're interesting. I know something about you that you don't know. Like why you're here or where you come from?"

"If I asked about that, you'll want a deal. Which won't ever happen."

Parsa chuckles coldly. "This is why I like you! You remind me so much of your grandfather!"

Feliciano stared at Parsa with surprise. He stood up and gripped the bars. "What do you mean?! You know my real family!"

"Oh~ Did that spark you interest? Did you forget already? We'll need to make a deal before I tell you anything about your family. Which is a pretty big deal."

"Just tell me if my family if alive! That's all I need to know!"

Parsa stood in silence for a solid minute. He began to giggle and laugh like a madman. "Your family died a long time ago! You're the sole survivor!" Parsa's eyes grow dark and stared into Feliciano's eyes. Feliciano felt cold just staring into this cold eyes. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be long dead. You should be grateful, _my son_." Sadiq stood by Parsa's side and stared blankly at Feliciano. "Stay here a little longer. You still need to know when to show respect to your father." He turned around. Sadiq blew on the candle and the only light was the door way.

Feliciano's eyes filled with horror. He reached out. "No... Wait! DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE DARK!"

The door closed.

* * *

Lovino felt it. He felt something was wrong. It was already 2 p.m. and Feliciano hasn't appeared. He knew it wasn't about the chat they had and knew it was something else. He shook his head. 'He's probably running late.' He thought and waited.

30 minutes passed.

An hour passed...

That's when Lovino knew something was wrong so he began to run to the orphanage. He continued to run and crossed the street, ignoring the honking and yells. By the time he got to the orphanage, he saw a group huddled together.

And...he saw Sebo. Sebo sensed him and looks over to Lovino. Lovino stopped breathing. He knew that expression very well. His father did the same thing when...

"HEY!" He shouted. He got the group's attention. "Where the hell is Feliciano?!"

The tiny Asian man took a step forward to Lovino. "Who are you?" He asked. "How do you know Feliciano-kun?" The group gave Lovino a suspicious look.

Sebo ran in front of Lovino and defended him. "He's okay! He's my older brother, Lovino!" Sebo said.

"Older brother?" Questioned the man with blonde hair slicked back.

Sebo explained the situation to Lovino and explained to the group about Lovino.

They introduced each other and allowed Lovino into the bubble.

"How do you know Feli? I never met you before." Alfred questioned.

"He came out of nowhere and scared me then he treated me for dinner. We were suppose to meet at a restaurant at 2, but he never appeared. So I came here." Lovino explained.

"When was the last time you've seen him?" Arthur asks.

"Last night at the park. We talked for a while before he left. He was going back to the orphanage and I decided to go back to the hotel I was sleeping in."

"What were you talking about?"

"None of your concern. It's a conversation only between him and me. Something you don't understand."

Alfred frowns. Matthew puts his hand on Alfred's shoulder and shakes his head.

"If you're going to stand there, I'm going to find Feliciano. Before I do that..." Lovino looks down at Sebo with angry eyes. "I need to talk to my little brother." He drags Sebo away from the group and stops near the gates. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?! Thanks to your sudden disappearance, you've caused a huge fuss! Nonno managed to calm everyone down and padre sent me to find you! This is such a pain!"

Sebo bit his bottom lip. "But...I had to find him. I thought if I found your important person, you'll be happy." Lovino flinched. "You've just been so lonely without him and I didn't want you to be lonely anymore!"

"Romeo." Lovino crouches down. "I understand, but if you found him it'll only cause more trouble for everyone. If he came back, there will be an uproar and it'll be hard for him to be accepted back." He grabs Sebo by the shoulders and gave him sincere eyes. "As much as I want him back into our world, it can't happen. We live in different worlds now... We can't do anything to bring him back. For now I must find him and bring him back here. Where his friends are waiting for him."

"Won't you tell him the truth?"

Lovino chuckles halfheartedly. "I tried, but that idiota is thickheaded. But I will tell him before we leave. He needs to know."

"You'll tell him everything. Promise?"

"You have my word. In the meantime, stay here. I'm going to help find Feliciano."

"But I want to help!"

"If you come, who'll greet us back? You'll be the first face Feliciano sees when we return."

"What?" Said a female.

Lovino was first to react. In first glance, he knew who this person was. It was the girl Feliciano talked about.

"Where's Feliciano?" She asked.

* * *

 _It was terrible and horrifying. Feliciano stood over the corpse with the gun in his hand. Smeared blood was on his cheek and his eyes looked dead._

 _Parsa clapped. "Well done! You're getting better at this! Maybe I should keep you here besides coming here every summer!" Parsa said. "Now clean up! We have guest coming over!"_

 _Feliciano nods and walks next to Sadiq. They walked side by side. "The master wants me to inform you about the guest. You see, he's an employer and the master found out he's been doing poorly. Eliminate him before he meets the master. Understood?" Sadiq explained._

 _Feliciano nods._

 _Later that night, the employer entered the waiting room and sat on a chair. He stared at a painting and whistled. "That's a beauty! Who painted this?" He asked Sadiq._

 _"The master's son." Sadiq replied._

 _Feliciano stepped in and aimed the gun to the man's head. "It's a lovely piece. I can feel all the emotions in it yet it feels lonely." Feliciano froze. "It's mixed with sadness and loneliness as well. The boy should become an artist!"_

 _"He's the master's heir. I doubt he'll have time to do art."_

 _"What a shame. Beautiful talent gone to waste I suppose."_

 _Feliciano began to shake and hid in the shadows. Later that night, the man left with his life._

 _Parsa wasn't pleased and glared at Feliciano. "I'm disappointed in you! I wasn't suppose to let him leave with his life and you failed to kill him! NO DINNER!" Parsa yelled and dragged Feliciano to a cell. "Learn your lesson." He slammed the door shut._

-.-

It was so cold. This place was bringing back so many bad memories..

The door slowly opened and slowly revealed Parsa. "Ready to do your job?" He grins.

Feliciano gave Parsa cold dead eyes in return.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Usually Russia is the villain, but I decided to change that a bit. I won't discuss about him yet since he hasn't really appeared yet.**

 **Parsa is Persia! Rome's old enemy! I didn't know what human name Persia was given, so I searched up names and gave him Parsa!**

 **Next chapter will come soon!**

 **Favorite, follow, or leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Answers

**Chapter Seven: Answers**

All he wants is to run away from this place. He needed to get back to the others. They probably found out he's missing. Lovino probably thought he left him. Come to think of it, Christmas isn't too far and he still has gifts to buy for the children. He still has things to return. What if Lovino came to take Sebo home already and he wasn't there to wish them goodbye? That was a painful thought.

Not only that he finally got to see Monika! The girl he loves and the girl who he wants to be with! He still hasn't received his answer after 2 years. The thought is more depressing. 'What's going to happen to me now?' Feliciano wondered. 'I won't be able to refuse much longer.' The only thing that's comforting was the smell of the sea. If only he could see it. He's never been a huge fan of the sea, but he always thought it was beautiful. People often compliment on his swimming skills and how he's able to draw the sea so detailed. 'I want to draw, but it's so dark. If I move I'll freeze in place.'

The door opens, revealing Parsa's grinning face. Feliciano scoots back and frowns. "I know you won't be able to last much longer. It's already been 2 days since I last asked you. Surely you need to go out and eat." Parsa said. Feliciano remained silent. "Tch. You're making this very difficult. Do you want me to hurt you? Give you a scar you'll never forget?"

"I already have a couple of those. Thanks." Feliciano said.

"In that case, how about I give you something to remember me by?" Parsa pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and opens the cell. "This will only hurt a little."

Feliciano scooted all the way to the wall and stared at Parsa with horror.

Outside the room, Sadiq and another guy stood by the door. Seconds later, Feliciano screamed in pain.

* * *

Things weren't going so well back with the others. Arthur sent out patrols, Kiku went to go gather information, Ludwig Gilbert began tracking down locations. The Bad Touch Trio came back at a bad time. They came with Elizaveta and Roderich when they learned what happened. They were given orders to stay put, but they went out to help with the search.

While the others, stayed put at Alfred's house.

It was suffocating.

Alfred stood up and let's out an annoyed groan. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He yelled. "What if Feliciano really needs us?! He could be hurt and need a hero to rescue him!"

"Shut your mouth! You'll wake the baby!" Monika hissed. Her gaze hardens. "Though I agree. I really hate sitting around and do nothing."

"Then it's settle, we'll go search for him!"

Matthew steps in and said, "Hold it! We can't leave without the others permission!"

"In that case, you'll stay with the kids while we search for Feli!"

"No way! I want to find him too! He's our dear friend!"

Lovino passes the doorway and opens the front door. "Can I come with you?" Sebo asks.

"Not this time. Stay here where it's safe. Don't want anything to happen to you." Lovino ordered.

"What if Feliciano is in real danger?!"

"Then I'll find him as fast as I can. I've been doing that for the past 8 years."

Monika overheard and stared at Lovino. "What do you mean, for the past 8 years?" She asked. The brothers stopped arguing and focused their attention to Lovino.

At first, Lovino didn't say anything. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "8 years ago, my younger twin went missing. I went out with my nonno and padre to do some things. My twin couldn't come because he was injured so he stayed behind to watch over our baby brother. A day later, we returned and noticed the dead silence. The only sound that was visible was Sebo's crying. We rushed to him and found him in a cabinet, like someone was hiding him. Panic swarm us as we went to look for my step mother and my twin. Though what we saw was...terrifying. We found blood smears and a pool of blood. Our step mother was covered in it and just smiled at us. _It is done_ , she said and jumped out the window. We sent search parties to find that woman and my twin, but there was no sign of them. Like they vanished." He grips the doorknob. "They all gave up hope and declared my twin **dead**. I didn't give by a long shot. I knew he was alive and searched for him for 8 years!" He points at Sebo. "Then one day this brat ran away somewhere and gave away his location! But to think that he was here...the twin I've been searching for 8 years! To think I didn't find him first...it pissed me off! But to know he's in perfect shape and growing is enough for me. Sadly he doesn't remember me."

"Hey..are you talking about Feli?" Alfred asked. Lovino just stared in his eyes. Alfred got the message. "Oh." Only Alfred was surprised, but Matthew and Monika accepted it easily.

"My question is why didn't he remember me? _What did you do to him_?"

"Nothing." Monika answered. "Roderich told me he didn't remember who he was. He didn't remember who he was, what happened, or how to speak. Like his memory has been completely wiped. The only clue was his earring." Monika thought hard for a moment. "You said when you came home, there was blood. Did I hear that right?"

"Si."

"When Feliciano first came, he was badly wounded. He has two bad scars on his back, like someone stabbed him behind the back. The doctors were surprise that he survived such a wound."

Lovino didn't look convince. At least he tried to look unconvinced. "It's true!" Sebo confirmed. "I found two scars on his back! Big brother...does that mean..."

Alfred, Matthew, and Monika were confused. They didn't know what they were talking about. Lovino frowns and turns to the door. "Sebo, take care of the baby. I'm taking these 3 with me." Lovino ordered.

Sebo gasps. "L-Lovino! What are you planning?"

"Wh-What? Why would you have a kid to take care of another kid!" Alfred questions.

Sebo frowns. "I'm more capable than I look. I can take care of a baby." He said in a monotone voice.

"Whoa! Okay! Geez."

"We'll be back." Lovino promised and messes up Sebo's hair. "When the others come back, tell them we went out. We couldn't sit around anymore."

"Si!"

The four teenagers ran out the house and ran up the hill.

"So where are we going?" Matthew asks.

"To the park to get reinforcements." Lovino answered.

As they ran, only Alfred was having a hard time with the information he just learned. 'Feliciano has an older twin brother? How did I miss that?!' He wondered.

* * *

Feliciano's shirt was ripped apart and he had fresh wounds on his body. Most of them might became new scars if he isn't properly treated. Parsa even stabbed his thigh because he refused to speak. He was in terrible pain and just wanted to escape so badly.

When the door opened, he thought it was Parsa for more torture. He was surprise to see another man. The only thing Feliciano sensed was this man was trouble.

"Are you Feliciano?" The man asked in a deep Russian accent.

Feliciano blinked a couple times and gasps. "Ivan is that you?!" He questions.

Ivan smiles and pulls down his scarf. "Long time no see old friend. What trouble brings you here?"

"It's not easy to explain... It's a pretty long story."

"Indeed it is."


End file.
